"Goth White and the Seven Dorks" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the girls' tarp, where Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay are seen sleeping* 17:01 * Lindsay| dreams of Geoff. 17:01 * Heather13 lays on her pillow. 17:01 * Gwen1 snores 17:01 <+Courtney13> *crawls in* 17:01 <+Courtney13> *reaches into Gwen's sleeping bag* 17:01 * Gwen1 yawns 17:02 <+Courtney13> :o 17:02 <+Courtney13> No, no, no, don't wake up! 17:02 <+Courtney13> *pulls out a small, mossy green book* 17:02 <+Courtney13> Yes! 17:02 <+Courtney13> *slips out before anyone sees her* 17:02 <+Courtney13> (conf) Finally! I got it. Gwen's diary. I've been searching for THIS little baby ever since I got back last week... you know, I KNOW something happened between Duncan and Gwen while I was gone. With this diary, I can find out what, and Gwen will pay. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CRAFT SERVICES TENT -- 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gaffers table* 17:03 <+Courtney13> Sooo, how was everyone's night? 17:03 * Heather13 glares at Courtney. 17:03 <@Heather13> Considering we were stuck under a tarp, not great. 17:03 <+Harold|> I had that dream about that Olympic gymnastic team again. :( 17:03 <+Courtney13> No one CARES, Harold. 17:03 * Gwen1 sighs 17:04 <@Duncan|> Yo, Gwen, you okay? 17:04 <@Duncan|> You look paler than usual this morning. 17:04 <+Gwen1> I can't find my diary. 17:04 <+Gwen1> I don't know what happened, I usually leave it right by my bed 17:04 <@Duncan|> I can help you look for it if you want. 17:04 <+Courtney13> I'm sure that's not necessary, Duncan. 17:04 <+Courtney13> It's probably just been misplaced. 17:05 <+Courtney13> Unless, of course, HEATHER took it. 17:05 <+Gwen1> I wouldn't put it past her... *glares* 17:05 <@Heather13> Seriously?! 17:05 <@Heather13> You're blaming ME? 17:05 <@Duncan|> Who else would be psychotic enough to do it? 17:05 <+Harold|> True. 17:05 <+Harold|> And you did read it out to the entire viewing world last season >_> 17:06 * Heather13 stands up from her seat, angered. 17:06 <@Heather13> That doesn't mean ANYTHING! UGH! 17:06 <@Heather13> I am going for a SHOWER. >.> 17:06 <@Duncan|> (conf) Heather claims she didn't take it, but she's also a total phony. I'd know, being a compulsive liar myself. The original plan was to boot out Courtney, but if Heather keeps being a complete lunatic and stealing everybody's stuff, you can bet SHE'LL be the next one off the Gaffers. :@ 17:06 * ChefHatchet enters and blows a trumpet. 17:06 <+ChefHatchet> Here ye, here ye! Please rise for Sir Chris. 17:06 <@Duncan|> Pffft. 17:07 <@Duncan|> Sir? Since when is he a sir? 17:07 * ChrisMcLean enters riding a donkey. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Since I became official Studio Drama royalty, DUNCAN. All royals must enter riding a noble steed. 17:07 <@Duncan|> Yeah, well that noble STEED looks like it's about to noble PEE all over the craft services tent. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Good call. 17:07 * ChrisMcLean hops off the donkey. 17:07 <@Justin|> So what, it's some sort of fairytale movie? 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Precisely, Justin. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> So, get ready to pick a princess. 17:08 <+Courtney13> I call it! 17:08 <+Courtney13> After all, I am team captain. 17:08 <@Heather13> This isn't third grade, Courtney. 17:09 <+Courtney13> Well, it's not like anyone wants a BALD princess, so I win. 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Sure. Lindsay, since you're the only girl on the Grips, I guess you win by default. 17:09 * ChrisMcLean tosses Courtney and Lindsay glass boots. 17:09 <@Duncan|> Boots? 17:09 <@Duncan|> Don't fairytales usually spew nonsense about a glass SLIPPER? 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes. But we couldn't AFFORD a glass slipper, OR a noble steed. 17:10 <+Courtney13> And WHY aren't we merging? 17:10 <+Courtney13> The Grips only have two players! 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, they have three players, and DON'T INTERRUPT ME. EVER. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Ladies and gents, please welcome, back in the game for one last shot at the million... IZZY! 17:10 * Izzy| swings in on a rope vine. 17:10 <+Izzy|> AYAYAYAYA! 17:10 <@Justin|> What? :| 17:11 <@Heather13> Huh? 17:11 <+Courtney13> SERIOUSLY?! 17:11 <+Izzy|> Hey, guys! What's up? Besides the ceiling, of course. 17:11 <+Izzy|> Haha, just kidding! 17:11 <@Heather13> Izzy? What happened to Explosivo? 17:11 <+Izzy|> Uhhh, who? :| 17:11 <+Lindsay|> Oh yay, I can't believe you're back, Iz! 17:12 <+Lindsay|> This is great. :) 17:12 <+Courtney13> No, it's NOT great. 17:12 <+Courtney13> She got booted off, remember? 17:12 <+Lindsay|> Yeah. 17:12 <+Lindsay|> So were you, and you're back. >.> 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Izzy left after she blew herself up. NOT a proper vote-out. So now she's back and on the Grips, which makes both teams semi-even. 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, can we PLEASE get on with today's challenge? 17:13 <+Courtney13> Right after I call my LAWYERS. :@ 17:13 <+Courtney13> This is a total conspiracy! Ugh! 17:13 * Courtney13 gets out PDA and starts pressing buttons. 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Fine. Whatever. 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Moving on. In today's fairytale movie challenge, each team must rescue their princess from the evil dragon. 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> In a castle. A thousand feet above land. *snickers* 17:13 <@Heather13> :o 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> The role of the dragon will be played by Harold from the Gaffers, guarding the Killer Grips's castle... 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> ... and ex-army general Chef Hatchet, guarding the Screaming Gaffers. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> The first team to reach their castle and rescue their fair maiden will win invincibility. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's hope it's the Grips, 'cause they're SUCKING right now. 17:14 <+Gwen1> Wow, a challenge about helpless damsels in distress being rescued from a tower 17:14 <+Gwen1> How refreshingly sexist. 17:14 <+Courtney13> WHY aren't my lawyers picking up? :@ 17:15 <+Courtney13> I don't pay them to just ignore my phone calls! 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Your adventure will start in just a moment. 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> But first, we need to watch our two princesses get cruelly abducted by the evil dragon. 17:15 * ChefHatchet grabs Courtney and hoists her over his shoulder. 17:15 <+Courtney13> HEY! PUT ME DOWN! 17:15 <+Courtney13> THIS ISN'T IN MY CONTRACT! 17:15 <+Harold|> Come on Lindsay, let's go 17:16 <+Harold|> *walks out of the craft services tent with Lindsay* 17:16 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, this is the funnest kidnapping ever! 17:16 * Lindsay| exits the tent 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, now that we're left with you five, are there any questions? 17:16 <@Heather13> Do we get wigs? :D 17:16 * ChrisMcLean reaches off-screen and pulls a red caveman wig out of nowhere. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> How's this? 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> *tosses the wig to Heather* 17:17 <@Heather13> Ew! What is THIS supposed to be? 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> It's from the prehistoric movie challenge. If you're not into it, we can always take it back. 17:17 * Heather13 sighs. 17:17 <@Heather13> I guess it's better than being bald. *puts caveman wig on* 17:17 * Duncan| snickers. 17:17 <@Duncan|> Niiice. 17:18 <@Justin|> Looking good, Heather. 17:18 <@Heather13> Shut. UP. :@ 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Alllright. I think they've probably reached the castle by now. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to start your journey! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> -- SCREAMING GAFFERS (Duncan, Gwen, and Heather) -- 17:18 * Heather13 pulls out map and examines it. 17:18 <@Heather13> Okay. 17:19 <@Heather13> So, the map says that the castle is south-west. 17:19 <@Heather13> I'm no geology expert, but I THINK that's through the forest. 17:19 <@Duncan|> Why don't you head thataway and me and Gwen can take our own path? 17:19 <@Heather13> Are you KIDDING me? 17:19 <@Heather13> We are NOT splitting up. 17:19 <+Gwen1> Why not? Then you can sneak into our tarp and steal the rest of what I own >.> 17:19 * Duncan| snickers. 17:19 <@Heather13> Listen up, you piercing-obsessed, horror movie-loving rejects. :@ 17:20 <@Heather13> We are going to WIN this challenge if it's the last thing we do, and I'm not taking ANYTHING other than "yes" for an answer! 17:20 <@Heather13> We will rescue Princess Courtney, and then we will watch those loser Grips send Izzy home for the final time. GOT IT? 17:20 <@Duncan|> Pffft, fine. 17:20 <@Duncan|> Sheesh. 17:20 <+Gwen1> >.> 17:20 <+Gwen1> Whatever 17:20 <@Duncan|> (conf) Heather can be scary when she's angry. Then again, so can most of the females on this show... 17:21 <+Gwen1> (conf) *scoff* I just KNOW she has my diary >.> 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> -- KILLER GRIPS (Izzy and Justin) -- 17:21 <+Izzy|> Wow. This is awkward. 17:21 <+Izzy|> Never been around just you before. xD 17:21 <@Justin|> Starstruck, huh? 17:21 <@Justin|> I get that all the time. ;) 17:21 <@Justin|> So, Izzy, maybe we could form like, an alliance? 17:22 <@Justin|> You know, I'm beautiful, you're not... perfect match, don'tcha think? 17:22 <+Izzy|> Hmmmmmmmmmm. 17:22 <+Izzy|> Nope! 17:22 <@Justin|> Wh-what do you mean "Nope?" 17:22 <@Justin|> You don't just... DENY an alliance... 17:22 <@Justin|> With the hottest person ON THIS SET! :@ 17:22 <+Izzy|> Oh, yeah, you're the hot guy, right? 17:23 <+Izzy|> Or at least that's what everyone says. 17:23 <@Justin|> What's THAT supposed to mean? 17:23 <+Izzy|> Honestly? 17:23 <+Izzy|> I've just never seen it. :-/ 17:23 <@Justin|> You what?! O_O 17:23 <@Justin|> (conf) I HAVE been eating a little more gruel than usual lately... am I getting chunky? How come Izzy isn't falling for me? Is my hotness... fading?! AGAIN?!?!?! D: 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOWER BALCONY (Chef, Courtney, Harold, and Lindsay) -- 17:24 * Courtney13 paces around the balcony, pressing buttons on her PDA. 17:24 <+Courtney13> Ugh, this is RIDICULOUS! 17:24 <+Courtney13> No service? What kind of film lot IS this? :@ 17:24 <+Harold|> Uh, we're at the very top of an insanely high movie prop. 17:24 <+Harold|> Did you really expect to get service a thousand feet above ground? >_> 17:24 <+Lindsay|> Wait, so this is all a PROP? 17:24 <+Lindsay|> Does that mean we're on green screen? :D 17:25 <+Courtney13> No, IDIOT, it's a GIANT plastic building! 17:25 <+Courtney13> Are you always this stupid? 17:25 <+Lindsay|> I don't know, Justin says I am. 17:25 <+Lindsay|> :( 17:25 <+Courtney13> He does, huh...? 17:25 <+Courtney13> Say, Lindsay, you wouldn't happen to be in an alliance with him or anything, right? 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Ssssh! It's super secret! 17:26 <+Courtney13> Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. ;) 17:26 <+Courtney13> But the merge IS coming up soon and I need someone on my side when the teams dissolve. 17:26 <+Courtney13> Let's have a little chat, shall we? 17:26 * Courtney13 walks into the castle with Lindsay, leaving Chef and Harold on the balcony. 17:26 <+Harold|> Aw man. 17:26 <+Harold|> Will the Gaffers hurry up already? 17:26 <+Harold|> Its getting hot up here. :@ 17:27 <+ChefHatchet> That's 'cause Chris is too cheap to pay for A/C. :@ 17:27 <+ChefHatchet> Man, I been waitin' to send in my resignation letter for weeks. 17:27 <+Harold|> I say do it! 17:27 <+Harold|> You could be a professional chef in New York and will he be doing? 17:27 <+Harold|> Hosting a crappy reality show in the middle of Ontario. xD 17:27 <+ChefHatchet> Aw, man, really? Y'think? :) 17:27 <+ChefHatchet> Y'know, I don't see why Chris picks on ya. 17:28 <+ChefHatchet> You're handsome. 17:28 <+ChefHatchet> Smart. 17:28 <+ChefHatchet> Sophisticated. 17:28 <+Harold|> Hey thanks man, you too. 17:28 <+Harold|> You know when the shows over we should hang out more. :D 17:28 <+Harold|> You seem like a pretty cool guy. 17:28 * ChefHatchet blushes. 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> -- SCREAMING GAFFERS (Duncan, Gwen, and Heather) -- 17:29 * Heather13 reaches the forest. 17:29 <@Heather13> Okay, map! Map! 17:29 <@Duncan|> Yo, drama queen, I don't have it. 17:29 * Gwen1 walks over to Duncan 17:29 <@Heather13> But I GAVE it to you. 17:29 <@Duncan|> I had to take a whiz. Left it somewhere in the forest. 17:30 <@Heather13> You CANNOT be serious. :@ 17:30 <+Gwen1> Woah guys, lets just find our own way 17:30 <+Gwen1> It can't be THAT hard, right? 17:30 <@Duncan|> I agree with Gwen. 17:30 <@Heather13> Fine! Let Weird Goth Girl take the lead. 17:30 <@Heather13> But if the Grips win and we get sent to elimination, Gwen takes the fall. 17:30 <+Gwen1> Ummm aren't we voting Courtney >.> 17:31 <@Duncan|> Yeah, pretty sure that was our deal, cavegirl. 17:31 <@Heather13> I'm still deciding. 17:31 <@Heather13> Besides, she isn't the one who LOST our map. :@ 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> -- KILLER GRIPS (Izzy and Justin) -- 17:31 <+Izzy|> *runs* 17:31 <+Izzy|> C'mon, move those skinny legs! 17:31 <+Izzy|> MOVE THEM. :@ 17:32 <@Justin|> Seriously?! 17:32 <@Justin|> These legs got me three gigs, y'know! :@ 17:32 <+Izzy|> Don't worry, you're only slightly disfigured, hahahaha! :3 17:32 <@Justin|> DISFIGURED? 17:32 * Justin| stops and vomits. 17:32 <+Izzy|> *pats Justin on the back as he throws up* 17:32 <+Izzy|> That's it, let it all out. 17:33 <+Izzy|> Let it all out, my friend. :) 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOWER BALCONY (Chef, Courtney, and Lindsay) -- 17:33 * Courtney13 walks back on the balcony with Lindsay. 17:33 <+Courtney13> So, good talk, right? 17:33 <+Lindsay|> What were we talking about again? o_o 17:33 * Courtney13 notices Harold is missing. 17:33 <+Courtney13> Ugh! 17:34 <+Courtney13> WHY is Harold gone? 17:34 <+Courtney13> Now no one's here to guard Lindsay! You're not PURPOSELY trying to make the Grips win, are you? :@ 17:34 <+ChefHatchet> Chillax, crazy girl, I sent him on an errand. :@ 17:34 <+Courtney13> FOR WHAT? 17:34 <+ChefHatchet> Well, we were gon' make fruit salad. >.> 17:34 * Courtney13 grabs Chef by the torso. 17:34 <+Courtney13> If you don't bring him in right now, I'M CALLING MY LAWYERS, GOT THAT? 17:35 <+Courtney13> The challenge is only fair if Lindsay's team has an OBSTACLE! :@ 17:35 <+ChefHatchet> O_O" 17:35 <+ChefHatchet> Uhhh... okay, I'll... I'll call Chris. :| 17:35 * Courtney13 lets go of Chef and growls. 17:35 <+Lindsay|> *peeks over the balcony and points* 17:35 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, look! Our knights are approaching! 17:35 <+Courtney13> What? They're here NOW? Ugh! 17:36 <+Courtney13> Oh, FINE! 17:36 <+Courtney13> I'll be her team's dragon! 17:36 <+ChefHatchet> :| 17:36 <+ChefHatchet> You sure about that? 17:36 <+Courtney13> Do I LOOK sure? >.> 17:36 * ChefHatchet gulps and nods. 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOWER ENTRANCE (Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Justin) -- 17:37 * Duncan| runs into the castle with Gwen and Heather. 17:37 <@Duncan|> See, I told you it wouldn't be that hard to find! 17:37 <@Duncan|> @Heather 17:37 <+Izzy|> *bursts through the castle doors* 17:37 <+Izzy|> AYAYAYAYA! 17:38 <@Heather13> What is SHE doing here? 17:38 <+Gwen1> No time, Heather, let's go! 17:38 * Gwen1 starts running up the stairs with her team 17:38 <+Izzy|> *points to the Gaffers* 17:38 <+Izzy|> AFTER THEM! @Justin 17:38 * Izzy| runs up the steps with Justin, chasing Heather. 17:38 * Harold| walks in with a bowl of salad 17:39 <+Harold|> Whoa, whats going on!? 17:39 <+Harold|> I MADE FRIENDSHIP SALAD D: 17:39 <@Duncan|> Keep running, guys, we can beat 'em! 17:39 <+Izzy|> No way, chicken legs! @Duncan 17:39 <+Izzy|> Izzy never loses! 17:39 * Izzy| jumps on Heather's shoulders. 17:39 <@Heather13> Ahhhhh! 17:40 <+Gwen1> :o 17:40 <+Izzy|> BE GONE, BALD-O-RINA. 17:40 <@Heather13> Get OFF me! 17:40 <+Izzy|> *grabs Heather's caveman wig and throws it down the hall* 17:40 <@Heather13> No! 17:40 <@Duncan|> Nobody insults my legs! :@ 17:40 * Duncan| stops running and charges towards Heather, knocking her down. 17:41 <+Izzy|> *falls off Heather* 17:41 <+Izzy|> OW! 17:41 * Duncan| helps Heather up. 17:41 <@Heather13> What about my wig?! 17:41 <@Duncan|> We'll go back for it later! 17:41 <@Duncan|> Just keep running! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOWER BALCONY -- 17:42 <@Justin|> *runs to the top* Hotness prevails! 17:42 <+Courtney13> Justin?! 17:42 <@Duncan|> Courtney! 17:42 <+Courtney13> Duncan! :D 17:42 <@Heather13> Courtney? 17:42 <+Gwen1> Heather. >.> 17:42 <@Heather13> <.< 17:43 <+ChefHatchet> Where is HAROLD with MY SALAD? :@ 17:43 * Courtney13 rolls eyes and jumps in front of Lindsay. 17:43 <+Courtney13> RAAAAAAAGH. 17:43 <@Justin|> O_O 17:43 <@Heather13> What is she DOING? 17:43 <+ChefHatchet> She wanted to be the dragon for the Grips. :@ 17:43 <@Justin|> Of course she did. 17:44 <+Courtney13> And I'm not letting anyone capture MY princess! ALRIGHT?! 17:44 * Izzy| swings in on a rope vine. 17:44 <+Izzy|> AYAYAYAYA! 17:44 <+Izzy|> *knocks Courtney over* 17:44 <+Courtney13> Ow! 17:44 * Courtney13 loses balance and falls over. 17:44 <+Izzy|> *jumps over her, grabs Lindsay* I GOT HER! I GOT THE PRINCESS! 17:45 <+Lindsay|> Yeah! :D 17:45 <+Courtney13> No! 17:45 <+ChefHatchet> And the Grips are the winners! 17:45 <+Izzy|> Score for the Grips! 17:45 <@Justin|> Nice one, Izzy! :D 17:45 <@Heather13> Ugh. 17:45 <@Heather13> Way to go, COURTNEY. 17:46 <@Heather13> We lost, and more importantly, I lost my WIG. 17:46 * Harold| walks on to the balcony holding a salad and Heather's wig. 17:46 <+Harold|> Anyone want salad? :) 17:46 * Heather13 rolls eyes and takes the wig from Harold. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Another challenge lost, another dreadful elimination ceremony! 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> This time, with a shocking twist. ;) 17:47 <@Duncan|> Greaaaat. 17:47 <@Duncan|> Lemme guess, Princess Courtney gets special treatment, AGAIN? 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> You guessed right. :3 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Because Courtney was selected as your team's princess, she's immune this evening. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> So, all votes against Courtney will NOT be counted. 17:47 <+Gwen1> There goes our plan. 17:47 <+Courtney13> Princesses ALWAYS get the royal treatment. 17:47 <+Courtney13> Mine just happens to be invincibility. :D 17:48 <@Heather13> Well, if COURTNEY can't go home, that only leaves one person. 17:48 * Heather13 glares at Gwen. 17:48 * Gwen1 narrows eyes. 17:48 <@Heather13> *pokes Harold's shoulder* Harold. 17:48 <@Heather13> Vote for Gwen. 17:48 <+Harold|> Huh? 17:48 * Gwen1 elbows Duncan. 17:49 <+Gwen1> Duncan. 17:49 <+Gwen1> Vote for Heather. :@ 17:49 <@Duncan|> Oh, I'm planning on it. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Do none of you grasp the concept of a SECRET BALLOT? :@ 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> This is supposed to be a PRIVATE vote! 17:49 <+Courtney13> Don't worry, Chris. 17:49 <+Courtney13> I appreciate anonymity. 17:50 * Courtney13 casts vote with a smirk. 17:50 <+Harold|> :| 17:50 <+Gwen1> :s 17:50 <+Gwen1> (conf) If Courtney votes Heather and breaks the tie, we'll totally have a numbers advantage! But then again, it is Courtney... :s 17:50 <@Duncan|> (conf) *crosses fingers* Vote for Heather, vote for Heather, vote-- *cuts out* 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> And the votes have been cast! 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Gilded Chrises go to... 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Courtney! 17:51 <+Courtney13> Yes! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan! 17:51 <@Duncan|> Nice. (H) 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> And Harold! 17:51 * Harold| catches his Gilded Chris and sighs in relief 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Which leaves tonight's bottom two, Heather and Gwen. 17:52 * Gwen1 glares at Heather 17:52 * Heather13 glares at Gwen. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> And the final Gilded Chris of the evening goes to... 17:52 * Gwen1 glares at Heather 17:52 * Heather13 glares at Gwen. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:52 <+Gwen1> >.> 17:53 <@Heather13> <.< 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> HEATHER!!! 17:53 <@Heather13> :o 17:53 <@Heather13> :D 17:53 * Gwen1 sighs 17:53 <@Heather13> Sorry, Gwen. 17:53 <@Heather13> Too bad you didn't win the million; that money would've come in handy for a decent makeover. >:D 17:54 <@Duncan|> Aw, crap. -_- 17:54 <+Harold|> Sorry Gwen, Heather told me to. :'( 17:54 <+Courtney13> No hard feelings, Gwen. You're just too big a threat. This whole game is a popularity contest. 17:54 <+Courtney13> And we don't have to worry about Heather making any friends. 17:54 <+Courtney13> (conf) I didn't really vote for Gwen because I'm intimidated by her. The truth is, I still like Duncan. A lot. And evidently, according to Gwen's diary, so does she! Now that she's gone, me and Duncan can finally start working on our relationship again. *romantic sigh* :3 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Walk of Shame* 17:54 * Gwen1 walks the walk of shame 17:54 <@Duncan|> Hey, Gwen! 17:55 <@Duncan|> Wait up. 17:55 * Gwen1 looks back 17:55 <+Gwen1> Duncan :o 17:55 <@Duncan|> I wanted to say bye before you left. 17:55 <@Duncan|> And let you know you're a better player than any of those suckers. 17:55 <+Gwen1> Eh, I was done with this game 17:55 <+Gwen1> But thanks :) 17:56 <@Duncan|> By the way, I found this. 17:56 * Duncan| takes out diary. 17:56 <@Duncan|> It was by the girls' trailer. Figured I might as well return it. 17:56 <+Gwen1> Duncan, this is great! 17:56 <+Gwen1> I must've dropped it... 17:56 <+Gwen1> Thanks so much. 17:56 * Gwen1 takes diary 17:57 <@Duncan|> No problem. 17:57 <@Duncan|> So I guess this is goodbye, huh? 17:57 <+Gwen1> Yep. 17:57 * Duncan| clears throat as Lame-o-sine pulls up. 17:57 <+Gwen1> I, uh... gotta go now... 17:57 <@Duncan|> Yeah, I know. :s 17:57 <+Gwen1> Before I do though... 17:58 * Gwen1 kisses Duncan. 17:58 <@Duncan|> :| 17:58 <@Duncan|> Whoa. 17:58 <+Gwen1> That was for standing by me. 17:58 <@Duncan|> In that case, I'll make sure to do it more often. ;) 17:58 <+Gwen1> Oh, shut up. 17:58 <+Gwen1> Seeya. 17:59 <+Gwen1> *gets into Lame-o-sine, drives off* 17:59 <@Duncan|> Bye. :( 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Justin, hiding behind a bush by the red carpet* 17:59 <@Justin|> So... 17:59 <@Justin|> Duncan and Gwen, huh? ;) 17:59 <@Justin|> I wonder what Courtney will have to say about this. 17:59 * Justin| snickers evilly. 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- G G G